


Two Women and a Sexy Night-- Part 2

by Msdarkholme20



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Erotica, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, f/f - Freeform, top/bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msdarkholme20/pseuds/Msdarkholme20
Summary: F/f Erotica, BDSM and a sexy good time in the bedroom.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 13





	Two Women and a Sexy Night-- Part 2

We’re in my bedroom. I look at you on your knees, naked before me. Your hands are placed obediently on your thighs awaiting the orders that will please me. Unbeknownst to you; I’ve missed you, missed your body, your skin, missed touching you. I’m feeling so possessive of you right now that I have butterflies in my stomach seeing you here. No, bigger than butterflies… hippos, rhinos, elephants thumping away. And I need to get my hands on you or you will disappear, that I need a firm grip to make you stay. 

But finally having you here… I aim to do just that, I aim to feel; to touch every centimeter of your flesh that I can gain access to. I aim to leave it pleased, but also tender and red. I want you to feel my touch for days afterwards. To find some way to remind you of me when I am not there.

I move to you, stand against you and tilt your head up faster than you expect me. Your hands come off your thighs, “Hands” I correct, and you quickly return them. As I pull you into my body your balance is a bit off, but your hands don’t leave your thighs again. With one hand in your hair and the other tracing your features, I examine you thoroughly. I will know your face so well that if I had the talent of art, I could draw it from memory. “Every part of your body will belong to me tonight” I tell you as I draw lines on your throat with my finger, “Do you understand?”

I feel a small gulp under my fingers, “Yes.”

I roughly release the grip in your hair to move behind you. I stand there quietly, even though my heart is pounding for you. I watch as you obediently wait for direction, not even turning to look at me, just waiting as your heart rate also increases in anticipation. I watch as your shoulder blades raise and lower with your breath, as the muscles in your back and neck become more tense with nerves as you wait for me. I look at my pallet of soft skin before me and am excited to have it all. 

The bedroom is already set up, I knew I was feeling this way and prepared for once. The mattress restraints are stretched across the king size bed; top and bottom, floggers lay near (on a tv stand), the same with nipple clamps, vibrators, a paddle, oil, lube and my personal favorite, a strap-on all ready to go. “There isn’t an inch of you I won’t touch tonight. I want you to lay on the mattress on your back, legs spread, arms out to the side straight. And collar lined up with the mattress restraint loops” I say. You nod and get into position.

You lay on your back and I secure your wrists spread out from your body like a ‘T’. I also secure your collar to the strap of ‘D’ rings stretched across the bed in line with your wrists. Your ankles are next, spread like the bottom half of an ‘X’. I grab your bit gag and secure it between your teeth, then a pair of swim goggles that I spray painted I fix over your eyes. I like these because unlike a regular blindfold, you can’t peek, nor do they shake off easily. 

When I’m done with my work, I stand at the bottom of the bed appreciating my view. You, gorgeous, beautiful woman, tied, vulnerable, breathing deep, nerves visible but excited. You. 

When I said I was going to touch every inch of your skin I meant it, and sitting here I come up with a slightly delicious plan of attack. It’s hard to resist going straight for the home run; to start nibbling on your breasts, moving on to your pussy and bringing on orgasms for a quick pay off. But no, this, I have to tell myself isn’t about that. That will happen of course, But the point is to make you feel owned, your body, all of it, mine.

I climb up on the bed with what I need and I sit across your chest, knees on either side of your body. Just like reading a book I’m going to touch you top to bottom. I run my fingers/hands along your cheeks. They travel up into your hair and I make sure to tug your head back exposing more of your throat. Keeping your head back with one hand I use the other on your neck. I start light but within a few moments my grip is tight and possessive. You gulp under the pressure and then I forcefully turn your head and devour the sensitive base of it. I move my tongue in circles, pressing hard while I listen to your moans and whines. Then for the sake of balance turn your head the opposite direction and repeat the process on the other side of your neck, sucking on the unmolested tissue.

I work my way down your body giving you a full body massage using relaxing scented oils. I knead the muscles in your arms and hands but am gentler and slower when I get to your torso and breasts. I can’t help but suck on them and pinch them. You moan and look far too relaxed. So, before I move on from them, I add an adornment. I pinch them up, make them nice and perky and the add a clamp to each nipple, connected by a chain. With this, I hear a sharp inhale of breath from you when I give them a nice tug, “These are mine!” You wince, but nod your head and garble an agreement.

I’m kneeling between your legs and my hands are getting ever so close to your pussy. I massage at the crease of your body and legs. I pull at the skin- spreading you. Making sure you feel exposed with no control. I blow air on your pussy, chilling your aroused region. You squirm in protest, moan, beg to be touched, and I refuse. I move past your vagina and I giggle as you groan in frustration. I finish my massage of both your legs and feet before I return to your throbbing pussy. 

I start low and move slow with one single digit sliding upwards in your extremely wet folds. You wiggle and try to increase your pleasure. I quickly put a stop to it with my free hand on your lower waist “Uh huh, Nope. Hold still. You get what is given, no more.” You whine an unintelligible pout but obey and allow the slow digit’s travel between your slickness. After that first stroke of torment though I quicken my pace. My left hand remains on your stomach holding you still while my right creates circles around your clit.

Your moans increase exponentially and holding still becomes a challenge for you. Your hands clench and release while you throw your head back. I’m moving quickly with my hand stimulating your clit but also sliding now down your wetness and thrusting inside you. At first just one finger but quickly two, then back to your clit and after 10-15 seconds back to your hole. I continue this onslaught of your pussy until I can’t take it anymore. On the next push inside my mouth latches onto your clit. Your body arcs and you scream through the gag in pleasure. 

I continue moving my fingers inside you while my tongue laps up your juices. It circles your clit and your body is so worked up it’s involuntarily thrusting toward me. “That’s a good girl” I say. I continue to lick you and enjoy your taste, your movements, and sadistically my hedonistic torture of you for just a few more minutes before I command you “CUM!” Instantly I feel your inner walls clenching my fingers and a liquid begins spirting from your cunt while your body convulses. You were always free to cum, and you knew that, but you come so much harder when it’s an order.

I move up and lay next to you, my hand still traveling along your skin possessively. It follows your curves, breasts, hips, thighs, and even continues to travel in between your legs to your pussy eliciting more jerks from your body. I tell myself I do it because I want your body to relax, to ‘come down’ gradually, without it feeling ‘abandoned’ so to speak…... But the honest truth, when I think about it introspectively, is I ‘CAN’T’ stop touching you, wanting you, needing you. At this point, ‘Primal’ has set in and I’m breathing heavy, grabbing at your skin, my throat creating a version of a human growl, clenching my thighs together because the pressure…. the need, is so great. All I want is to strap on, to shove my cock in your body and take you, to make you mine inside and out. 

I have to force myself to calm down. I had a goal I have to remember. To have you, to touch you everywhere. To make every inch of your skin mine. I tell myself I can still HAVE you, I WILL have you. I will fuck you to my heart’s content… but after. 

I take a breath and unsnap your restraints from the D rings of the bed quickly, “Get up!” My order is a bit jarring to you I can tell. Fighting my own resolve definitely made me a bit curt with you, “Get up. I’m not going to say it again. To your knees and turn around.” At that you get up making it to your knees and turn your body around. I remove your nipple clamps and massage the tender flesh a moment. Then place a pillow down to elevate your hips and order you to lay face down in the same position you were in.

After your secured in place, I straddle across your back and tug your head back by your hair, you whine. I lean into your ear and whisper to you how much ‘I love your body’. I reach under and pinch a nipple, tug at it and I smile devilishly seeing you squirm. I continue in your ear, “I NEED your body. You turn me on so much I lose control….I’m going to use your body, you hear that baby, you belong to me.” You nod in agreement. “Your body craves me and what I do to it. Doesn’t it?” 

You push out a whiney, “Yes, god yes!” Through your gag.

“Good.” I push/release your head back down to the mattress. I sit up feeling powerful and scrape my nails down your back, wanting, no, NEEDing to mark you. Your back archs and your breath catches. I stand away needing to regroup my own feelings so I don’t hurt you. But it’s clear I need to see my possession on your skin.

I grab your favorite flogger. It’s soft tails won’t leave much more marking than a decent massage and this is why you like it. Because you love the thuddy, heavy feel of it. I will start with this one for you because I am a kind TOP, but the next one you won’t like as much. It’s important we both get what we want from these encounters, we both accept this.

I warm up your skin with the suede flogger. You moan and your body relaxes as thuds strike your shoulders, back and ass cheeks. You melt under this care. I can see how it affects you. With your legs tied open I can see how wet you are. But not only that, but your hips begin to grind on the pillow I put underneath you. I soften my strike, but I aim a couple shots directly for your pussy sadistically enjoying how your body jolted to attention, began to clench and unclench seeking more attention.

Soon though, I switch it up and grab my crop for more targeted swats, starting first with your luscious ass but moving all across your shoulders and back. Then I decide to come in close and spread your ass cheeks, I strike with much less force but devilishly, I directly strike your ass hole. I watch as you squirm and try to pull away. This you cannot do restrained. “Uh huh” I strike again with similar results. 

I move into sitting saddle style across your low back/ass making it so you are completely immobile in your lower half. I rub my fingers along your wetness, soothing the stinging sensation I’m sure I’ve left. But we cannot stop there, I spread your lips and take a light shot there with the crop, “Oh god!” you scream through your gag, but the flood of wetness tells me that it wasn’t a bad ‘ouch’. I do it again, you squirm, and pull, and wiggle, but you moan and get wetter. I increase my tempo and am now tapping your clit with the crop. Your breathing gets heavy, “oh god!” I pump fingers in your pussy while tapping your clit. “Oh… g… god!” you spit through your gag. “mmm… cumming…”

“Good girl” I tell you as I see the evidence leaking from your pussy. “Good girl”

I throw my crop aside and grab my strap-on. I need you, and I need you now! I pull my strap-on up and undo your wrists and collar from the bed, “Up, up, Present babe….” I say as I help you move into the position I want you in. Present, is one of my favorite positions, face down, ass up doggie style. I reclip your wrists behind your back and wrap a belt around your waist for grip. I get into position behind you and begin playing with your ass, gripping your hips, just touching and looking at your immense fuckability sending my breathing and all my hormones through the roof.

I move my cock to your opening. I tease it for just a moment before I slide the first few inches of my thick 8 inch cock inside. You moan at the insertion and I grab your hands and you grab mine. I use your own body to pull you back on it as I slide it all the way in. I rock it back and forth in you, I watch myself as my cock stretches you, fills you. You pant, “Oh god!” and “Yes” incessantly and I switch to a one hand hold at your restraints so that I have a free hand to smack your ass. I leave my hand print in red.

I move my grip to the belt and begin pounding very quick thrusts in you. I feel the base of the dildo hitting me just right. So I try to keep it there and increase the speed. I know how much you love it when I manage completion behind the strap on. 

I’m pounding into you, your breasts are freely bouncing, your cunt feels so full. I want to send you over the top with me. I reach underneath you and get my thumb wet in your juices and in the excess lube. I press my thumb at the opening of your ass. I continue my thrusts into your pussy while I stimulate your asshole. Then I my thumb in and you moan so loud.

“That’s it baby girl. Just take it, you know it feels good.” I say. Your hands and toes are clenching from all the stimulations. You’re wiggling and squirming but trying to be oh so good. 

I close my eyes and throw my head back, trying to focus only on what I ‘feel’, wanting to cum so bad behind the strap on because those ones can be SO big. I concentrate and I can feel my neck tensing, my head turns from side to side as I involuntarily try to shake off the tension. I begin my own groaning. When it’s about to happen I pound that much harder. My thumb comes out of your ass and both my hands pull as hard as they can on the belt of your waist while my thrusts inside you become merciless. 

I take two or three more powerful pumps inside you and an orgasm hits me, hard. My eyes roll to the back of my head and I fall over the top of you pinning you to the bed. We are both catching our breathes as it seems I sent you climbing to another orgasm as well. 

After a minute, I roll off you and undo all of your restraints and sensory gear. I hold you in big spoon before we both fall asleep spent.


End file.
